


One Cookie, Two Cookie

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hero Team Up Party, Hero party, Mentions of Ray and Nate, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy Mick, happy and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Did you just hiss at me, Skirt?” Mick rumbled, hand shooting out to snatch the cookie from her hand and pop into his mouth.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mick Rory
Kudos: 14





	One Cookie, Two Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Mick blinked slowly, staring at the woman across from him, his mouth slowly dropping open before twisting into a wide, toothy grin.

“What?” Kara asked as crumbs dropped from her lip, she let the hand holding the last double chocolate chip cookie lower, as her brow furrowed, eyes raking over Mick’s face before she narrowed her eyes at the older man, “ _ What _ ?”

“Did you just hiss at me, Skirt?” Mick rumbled, hand shooting out to snatch the cookie from her hand and pop into his mouth. He couldn’t quite keep the grin off his face as he chewed, eyes nearly sparkling with happiness as he watched her lips dip into a pout.

“Mick,” Kara whined, arms crossing as she began to pout with her whole body, “That was my cookie.”

Rolling his eyes, Mick turned to scan the room for a moment before squinting as something caught his eye. Without looking, he reached out and snagged her arm, pulling her along as he strode towards Pretty boy and Haircut.

Using his free hand, Mick snatched a cookie off of Haircut’s plate before turning to hand it towards Kara with a smirk.

She eyed the cookie for a second, before squinting over at Ray, eyes widening at finding the man simply shaking his head and continuing his conversation with Nate, as if Mick and Kara weren’t even there. She held out for another moment before shrugging slightly and taking a small bite out of the cookie. Tilting her head, she squinted at Mick as she pursed her lips.

“You judin’ me?” Mick questioned, side eying her even as he watched her begin to eat. Rolling his eyes, he turned and began to stride away, not even bothering to stop his lips from quirking up when he heard her begin to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
